Inazuma Future
by kristel.maria123
Summary: "El fútbol me lo arrebató todo, ahora yo le arrebatare todo al fútbol" La final del Holy Road se ve abruptamente interrumpida cuando Yamigedo, un temible y enorme monstruo, llega al estadio causando destrucción y pánico. Tenma Matsukaze, junto a Raimon Eleven GO harán lo posible para frenarlo. Pero no estarán solos.
1. Prólogo

Cenizas...en ese lugar no quedaban más que cenizas, restos de lo que una vez fue un pueblo grande y poderoso, todo reducido a cenizas.  
En una pila de escombros se podía observar a una chica de cabello gris y ojos verdes parada viendo con horror y odio el nefasto paisaje; en su mano izquierda, se podía observar una especie de carta de un juego coleccionable, la cual comenzó a brillar y desapareció de las manos de la chica para luego aparecer a su lado un ser de forma humanoide, que posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica en un intento de calmarla  
-¿Estás bien?...-le preguntó un tanto preocupado  
La chica no le respondió, simplemente apretó sus puños y su dentadura sintiendo una enorme impotencia dentro de sí misma, unas cuántas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar en sus mejillas mientras continuaba mirando los restos de lo que una vez llamó hogar  
-No vale de nada llorar, lo único que podemos hacer es tomar cartas en el asunto  
El ser humanoide le sonrió amablemente a la chica , luego ésta pasó sus manos sobre su cara para secar sus lágrimas, mirando a su compañero para luego asentir con la cabeza  
-Tienes razón...no voy a permitir que esto quede así...  
-¿Que piensas hacer al respecto?  
-...Destruir la fuente del problema


	2. Capítulo 1: Final interrumpida

p data-p-id="5a77cf929da025a4e86edc7671311fd2"emstrongC/strong/ememstrongho/strong/em emstrongTokyo/strong/ememstrong 10 000 años en el futuro/strong/em./p  
p data-p-id="c22d19d66550b2230153273147dbf206"Cenizas...en ese lugar no quedan más que cenizas, restos de lo que una vez fue una ciudad grande y poderosa, todo reducido a cenizas. br /En una pila de escombros se podía observar a una chica de cabello gris y ojos verdes parada viendo con horror y odio el nefasto paisaje; en su mano izquierda, se podía observar un objeto lo que parecía una carta de un juego coleccionable, la cual comenzó a brillar para desaparecer de la mano de la chica para luego aparecer a su lado en ser de forma humanoide, que poso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica en un intento de calmarla. br /-¿Estas bien?...-le pregunto un tanto preocupado el ser humanoide. br /La chica no le respondió, simplemente apretó sus puños y su dentadura sintiendo una enorme impotencia dentro de sí misma, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar en sus mejillas mientras continuaba mirando los restos de lo que una vez llamo hogar. br /-No vale de nada llorar, lo único que podemos hacer es tomar cartas en el asunto. El ser humanoide le sonrió amablemente a la chica, luego esta paso sus manos sobre su cara para secar sus lágrimas, mirando a su compañero para luego asistir con la cabeza. br /-Tienes razón...no voy a permitir que esto se quede así... br /-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? br /-...Destruir la fuente que ocasiono este problema./p  
p data-p-id="dfe530980f0d6a822250e0deb165a654"strongC/strongstrongemiudad Inazuma 26 de abril del año 2017./em/strongbr /*Presente br /¡Gritos!... ¡Emoción!... ¡Animo!...Por fin el día de la final del quincuagésimo torneo Holy Road había llegado, tras grandiosos partidos jugados durante la temporada, por fin la final se debatiría entre la secundaria Raimon y la secundaria Hakuren, las cuales dieron mucho potencial durante todos los partidos que jugaron, las expectativas para los dos equipos es muy alta, ya que sus entrenadores eran Endou Mamoru, ¡el portero legendario! y Shiro Fubuki, ¡el príncipe de las nieves!, ambos legendarios jugadores de futbol. /p  
p data-p-id="a2d9c55b11a2c5578b1adad6c99387ef"Los capitanes de los equipos eran Tenma Matsukaze (Raimon) y Yukimura Hyouga (Hakuren), ambos jugadores excelentes, los cuales llegaron a un acuerdo de usar solo técnicas Hissatsus para este partido. br /Ambos equipos ya estaban listos, faltaba poco para que sonara el silbato de inicio, Raimon sería el encargado en dar el saque inicial. /p  
p data-p-id="e17a0686636f26c61abbfb7b7bbfa15a"*Futuro. br /Un joven de cabello verde, se dirigía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia unas instalaciones, aparecer había sido mandado a llamar con urgencia... br /-Ya estoy aquí , para que me mando a llamar con tanta urgencia-dice el joven cansado y preocupado. br /-¡Fey! qué bueno que llegaste-dice un oso de color azul mientras caminaba hacia el joven. br /-¡Wonderbot!, qué bueno verte de nuevo -dice el joven feliz. br /-Fey, te mande a llamar con urgencia porque quiero que veas algo-dice un anciano con cabello y bigote color crema, con un dispositivo en el ojo parecido a un parche, muy preocupado. br /-¿Qué es? ... br /-Hemos detectado una anormalidad en los distintos mundos paralelos-dice el anciano con preocupación mientras mostraba un holograma de lo que iba a explicar. br /-¡Que!, ¿qué tipo de anormalidad?-pregunta el joven confundido. br /-Veras, aun no lo entiendo bien, pero...Las líneas temporales de diferentes mundos, sin nada en común se están deformando y conectando, creando un caos en ellos-dice el anciano preocupado mientras explicaba lo que pasa. br /-¿Las líneas temporales se están deformando y conectando?-pregunta el joven preocupado y asustado. br /-Eso no es todo-dice el oso azul con seriedad. br /-¡Que!, hay más-dice el joven intrigado. br /-Al parecer, el responsable de estas anormalidades se dirige a un punto específico. br /-Un punto específico, ¿a qué se refiere Wonderbot? br /-Sea lo que sea eso, se dirigí hacia el pasado de este mundo. br /-Al pasado, ¿Qué día exactamente?-pregunta el joven. br /-26 de abril del año 2017, la final del quincuagésimo torneo Holy Road-responde el oso azul muy serio. br /-¡Tenma...!-dice el joven preocupado. /p  
p data-p-id="5cbee686b44be20a0178bc89141b7e9d"*Línea temporal actual. br /-El silbato de inicio del árbitro por fin da comienzo a la final que tanto esperábamos, Raimon hace el saque inicial...Matsukaze lleva el balón y se dirige al centro del campo con gran velocidad. Pero esperen el defensa Makari Ginjirou se acerca hacia Matsukaze.-dijo muy emocionado el narrador del encuentro br /-Bien, aquí voy-dice Tenma con mucho ánimo. br /-No permitiré que tires, aahhh em¡/emstrongemIce /em/strongstrongemGround/em/strongem!/em (El chico gira de manera elegante y patina sobre una capa de hielo creada por el efecto de la técnica, congela temporalmente al oponente y luego roba el balón) -grita el joven llamado Makari mientras realiza la técnica de bloqueo en contra de Tenma. br /-¡Wow!, que gran técnica de bloqueo la del defensa Makari, ahora Makari lleva el balón y da un pase excelente al delantero Itetsuki Touma; Itetsuki lleva el balón hacia el frente de la portería y se prepara para tirar. br /-¡Bien!, Es mi oportunidad, aahhh strongemEternal Blizzard/em/strong (El chico gira el balón con sus piernas en el aire haciendo que el balón tome un aspecto de cubo de hielo, y luego lo patea con todas sus fuerzas hacia la portería) -grita el joven Itetsuki muy emocionado mientras tira con toda sus fuerzas el balón hacia la portería. br /-Lo detendré, strongemHunter/em/strong strongemNet/em/strongstrongem V4/em/strong (El chico corta el aire con su mano izquierda, creando línea verticales de color violetas y con la otra mano corta el aire creando líneas horizontales que forman una red) -grita diciendo el joven llamado Kariya mientras realiza una técnica de bloqueo para detener el tiro de Itetsuki./p  
p data-p-id="5583226e483519d122027e0abe07765f"-¡Wow!, Esto es increíble, el defensa de Raimon, Kariya Masaki logra detener el increíble tiro de Itetsuki delantero de Hakuren... br /- br /En la parte superior del estadio Holy Road, una gran ventisca de aire acariciaba el rostro de una joven que observaba con detenimiento a los jugadores de Raimon y Hakuren jugar el partido de futbol. br /-Así que aquí venimos a caer después de esa gran explosión-dice suavemente la joven. br /-Sabes dónde estamos-dice una voz susurrante y misteriosa que sale de la nada. br /-No lo sé, pero definitivamente no estamos en Cho Tokyo-responde la joven seriamente. br /-El llegara en cualquier momento a este sitio también-dice de nuevo la voz susurrante con un tono de seriedad. br /-Lo sé, hay que esperar a que llegue-responde la chica mientras se sienta en uno de los pilares del estadio. br /-Deberíamos evitar que ataque al estadio, ¿no lo crees?-dice y pregunta la voz susurrante. br /-¿Por qué?, será divertido ver la destrucción que ocasionara-dice la joven con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. br /-¿Que tienen que ver ellos con nuestro objetivo?-pregunta la voz misteriosa proveniente de la nada. br /-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta la chica un poco irritada. br /-Me refiero a que nuestro objetivo es eliminar Buddyfight por completo, porque dejar que Yamigedo ocasione destrucción donde hay un montón de personas que disfrutan de un partido de futbol. ¿No lo entiendo?-dice la voz misteriosa muy confusa. br /-Eso mismo pensé cundo llegue, pero cundo los vi luchar entre ellos por ver cuál de los dos equipos es el ganador, me hizo entender que las guerras están en todo método de competencia donde haya un ganador y un perdedor, no solo en Buddyfight-dice la joven molesta mientras ve con odio el partido de futbol. br /-Comprendo, si es lo que deseas, está bien para mí-dice la voz misteriosa serenamente...br /- br /-Esto es maravillosos, este encuentro es realmente emocionante, ninguno de los dos equipos quiere ceder, el primer tiempo ya casi termina y el marcador se encuentra empatado cero a cero...el jugador Hamano lleva el balón y da un pase extraordinario a Matsukaze.../p  
p data-p-id="042a5c7a3a7c5913bc267a77ef100d5e"-Creo que llego el momento de anotar, ¡Tenma!-grita diciendo con emoción un joven de cabello azul y piel pálida. br /-Sí, ahí va Tsurugi-grita Tenma mientras da un pase extraordinario a Tsurugi. br /-Excelente pase Matsukaze ¡AQUÍ VOY!, aahhh strongemDevil/em/strong strongemBurst/em/strongstrongem G3/em/strong (El chico se para sobre el campo y abre sus brazos simulando dos alas, luego dos alas oscuras aparecen en la espalda del chico haciendo que vuele alto mientras el balón de futbol se cubre con las alas del chico hasta ser pateado hacia la portería) -grita emocionado Tsurugi mientras tira hacia la portería el balón con mucha potencia. br /-Lo parare, parare ese tiro, aahhh emstrongCrystal/strong/em emstrongBarrier/strong/ememstrong G3/strong/em (El chico cierra su puño derecho y lo expulsa hacia adelante, luego con su mano izquierda toma su mano derecha y la aprieta, cuando viene el tiro del rival, abre el puño derecho y sale una cristalina de nieve que bloquea el tiro)-grita el joven que defiende la portería de Hakuren mientras realiza su tecnica de bloqueo./p  
p data-p-id="6cd0d2aa77f8eb7418c75b5fc320b265"-¡GOLLL!, la súper técnica de tiro de Tsurugi logro vencer la técnica de defensa de Katsuya, Raimon se pone a la cabeza con un gol de ventaja...El silbato suena anunciando el final del primer tiempo. br /-Grandioso Tsurugi, conseguiste marcar un gol-dice Tenma feliz y emocionado. br /-Fue gracias a tu increíble asistencia-responde Tsurugi con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras choca los 5 con Tenma. br /-Chicos vengan, les explicare la estrategia para el segundo tiempo-grita emocionado llamando a los chicos el entrenador Endou... /p  
p data-p-id="5b8acbc8f0fc341e5f5c4f1895fd09bb"-/p  
p data-p-id="332a7a5c695e9140305c0ae8d365b9ca"A lo lejos, en alguna parte del estadio Holy Road la chica misteriosa observaba con confusión lo sucedido hace unos minutos en el partido... /p  
p data-p-id="ed74c919e960ceafc326262246f5d609"-Que divertido-dice la chica en voz baja mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa. br /-¿Qué te parece tan divertido Miyoko?-pregunta la voz misteriosa confundido por la sonrisa de la chica. br /-No es nada, solo que no comprendo la actitud del equipo que va perdiendo-responde la chica confundida. br /-¿Que es lo que no comprendes?-pregunta la voz misteriosa. br /-¿Por qué si van perdiendo, están tan felices?-responde y se pregunta así misma la chica. br /-Con que era eso, tienes razón, es un poco raro-dice la voz misteriosa. br /-En fin, no importa, en 2 minutos llegara al estadio, hay que prepararnos-dice la chica muy alerta mientras se pone de pie del pilar donde estaba sentada. br /- br /-Bueno, ya estamos listos, los equipos están en sus posiciones, Hakuren dará el saque inicial... /p  
p data-p-id="ec590ca887db8fb8de6cad02dd9625df"La emoción seguía en lo alto sobre todos los espectadores que disfrutaban del encuentro, los chicos estaban animados, pero...El hermoso día que hacia se empezó a poner horrible, el cielo azul se empezó a cubrir de nubes oscuras, las cálidas brisas de viento se tornaron fría, las personas en el estadio se estaban empezando a preguntar ¿qué está pasando?, los chicos empezaron a preocuparse, no era algo normal el cambio tan drástico que había tenido el clima; Tenma muy preocupado vuelve a ver hacia arriba y se percata de que un agujero se estaba formando entre las nubes, el cual tenía una apariencia similar a un huracán, su interior era oscuro y expulsaba rayos. br /-¡Miren! arriba-grita Tenma muy asustado por lo que estaba viendo. br /-Qué demonios te pa...¿que es eso?-Asustado y sorprendido por lo que ve pregunta /-Será mejor tomar refugio en algún lugar-dice un joven de pelo castaño y largo de piel vainilla clara. br /-¡Chicos! Shindou tiene razón salgamos de aquí y busquemos refugio-grita el entrenador Endou preocupado por los jóvenes.../p  
p data-p-id="92ecb08498150e68e6b25c12f102fe9d"-Señores y señoras, no sabemos qué está pasando, pero los organizadores del Holy Road dan por suspendido el partido del día de hoy por el extraño fenómeno que está ocurriendo ahora-comunica el mensaje el narrador del partido. /p  
p data-p-id="9dc5f758e8e773980f07a95bfc8642f1"-/p  
p data-p-id="24bdc26ea8cf5ae9f490a65e6fc7ae35"El ambiente se comenzó a poner más frio y el cielo oscuro, pero lo más aterrador estaba por suceder, del agujero formado en el cielo un gran monstruo comenzó salir y a caer sobre el estadio. br /Gritos de pánico empezaron a resonar por todo el estadio, nadie sabía porque estaba ocurriendo esto, todas las personas llenas de error gritaban y lloraban. br /-Esto debe ser un sueño, que es eso-dice Tenma asustado en un estado de Shock. br /-Fubuki sea lo que sea eso, debemos proteger a los chicos-grita Endou preocupado. br /-Claro, no podemos dejar que les pase nada-responde Fubuki un poco asustado.../p  
p data-p-id="41fd90c1222fd69b219f4db5f9904f53"En lo alto del estadio, la misteriosa chica disfrutaba al ver las caras de las personas horrorizadas. br /-Esto es grandioso, con Yamigedo de nuestra parte, terminaremos con todas las guerras y haremos pagar a todas las personas que lo quieran evitar-decía la chica mientras se reía con mucha maldad. br /-Me sorprendes como eres hermana, cambiaste mucho después de lo sucedido en nuestro mundo-le dice la voz misteriosa a la chica. br /-No sea amargado, déjame disfrutar el momento, ¿por qué no sales de donde estas y disfrutas de este hermoso paisaje Akihiro?-dice la chica con mucho cinismo. br /-No, prefiero permanecer oculto hasta cundo sea necesaria mi presencia-responde la voz /-Como quieras, entonces traeré a Dark Miserea para que me acompañe en este gran momento-dice la chica muy osada.../p  
p data-p-id="8e95a66f31f42a3045b8e0fc8f5d81a2"La chica misteriosa de nombre Miyoko mete su mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y saca una carta que en la parte trasera decía Buddyfight... br /-Sal y disfruta de esto con migo Dark Miserea-dice la Chica mientras lanza la carta al aire.../p  
p data-p-id="49c285bbc3a70e7a17a1c1ece2a240b2"La carta empezó a brillar y de ese brillo salió un ser de forma humanoide la cual pregunto... br /-¿Dónde estamos Miyoko?, esto no parece para nada Cho Tokyo./p  
p data-p-id="4e83eb82513c0a788929d1e27d0033e2"-No lo sé, pero te llame para que disfrutes con migo de como Yamigedo destruye este estadio y a todos los que se interpongan-dice la chica con mucha maldad en sus palabras.../p  
p data-p-id="97cb64cf6d2301ed25c92bf31f15f44d"El monstruo había tocado tierra, soltando un gran grito hizo que todos en el estadio se les pusieran los pelos de puntas, ¿qué estaba pasando?, y ¿que nos va a pasar? eran las preguntas de todos en el estadio.../p  
p data-p-id="adfb231cff5dc4e2028f96607a69e645"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emContinuará.../em/span/p 


End file.
